


The End

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, dw this isn't a sad thing, i can't write sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: Gratsu + “So the apocalypse started and I may have had a hand in starting it, so um sorry?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gratsu + “So the apocalypse started and I may have had a hand in starting it, so um sorry?”

3 AM. The lacrima shone, waking Gray from what _had_  been a peaceful sleep. He rubbed his eyes, slid out of bed and answered the call from someone who had better have a _damn_  good excuse for contacting him this early.

It was Natsu. Of _course_ it was. Only that idiot would call him at 3 in the morning.

If this was something _other_  than the end of the world, Gray was certain that - no matter how much he loved his boyfriend - Natsu was going to die.

Unfortunately, the end of the world was exactly what it was.

“…You’re kidding. You _are_  kidding, right? This is you trying to prank me, isn’t it?”

“Well Gray, I’d love to say yes, but seeing as everything around me has burned to a crisp, there are demons flying out of a portal to try dragging me to Hell, and E.N.D. is talking to me again, I’m gonna have to say no.”

“No. No no- no! Natsu, what exactly did you do?”

“Maybe you should come see for yourself. It’s pretty hard to explain.”

Gray pinched his nose in irritation, mumbling something to Natsu about ‘being there soon’ before ending the call. He took a deep breath, stripped out of his shirt and tried focusing on his Devil Slayer power.

If everything Natsu had told him was true, they were _desperately_  going to need it.


End file.
